Messing With Time
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: For most people, summer is all about kicking your feet up and watching TV. But me and my friends arent like that. This summer, we will be going backwards into time to see a few things and save a few people... But I didnt know so many things would change..
1. Chapter 1

Messing with Time

Chapter 1

There I was. Listening to the clock tick in Potions waiting for summer.

Fifth year was a drag. All we did was studying for the O.W.L.S.

Do you know what that's like? Ugh.

Okay so while I'm waiting, why don't we chat? Have you gotten your acceptance letter to Hogwarts yet? Or are you just staring at your mailbox, when you're fifteen just wondering: _Why the hell hasn't my letter come yet?_

Ha-ha….

All right now my potions teacher Mr. Maxis was telling us what we should study over the summer. Blah blah blah.

You think I'm strange for a Hufflepuff? Oh. Sorry. I get that from my Gryffindor sister. She's annoying. Mostly.

My thoughts for the summer? Just kicking back and relaxing. Hey, you're relaxing now! I envy that! I have to sit in a damn classroom with the most annoying teacher on the planet!

Ok my real thoughts?

I want to figure out why so many people died in the last generation. Yeah. That's what I'm doing. My friend Sophie was gonna spend time with her mother, who really creeps me out *Shudder*

My parents were her friend back in the day though, so I'm nice to her.

I take after my mother, she was a Hufflepuff.

My sister takes after my father. **(GO NEVILLE! )**

I love Hogwarts and stuff, but right now, I JUST WANNA GO HOME.

I can only handle so much, and it's been a year. I've reached the limit. Bring on year six.

Reagan was probably making jokes right now. I could hear a bunch of laughing from the Charms classroom.

Yep. Definitely her. And Sophie sat behind me, smirking.

Finally the last bell of the fifth year rang. Everyone packed up their things

"Have a great-"Mr. Maxis said. Before he could finish everyone had already started rushing to their dorms.

I said the password one last time: Ticklesnout . If only I knew what NEXT years password was.

I looked around the common room. It was abandoned. The only "people" were some pictures of dead Hufflepuff's.

I ran up to the girls dorm and pushed the door open. If I cant do magic out of school, lets have some fun with it now.

"DEPULSO!" I pushed the beds all around the room… and into one of my friends.

"Oh my gosh! Abby im so sorry!"

"Ugh…" she said, sitting up. "I'm fine. I'll cya in September." She stormed out of the room, and started crying.

"Its not good to mess with a Jordan. Her dad, Lee, would kill you."

"Oh shut up, Sophie." I turned around and Sophie was standing there, in her cool Ravenclaw robes, staring at me.

"By the way, Faith, you Hufflepuff's have a STRANGE password. She grinned."

"How did you know it?" I questioned.

"Because, I'm a descendent of your Hufflepuff door lady. Shes my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great-"

"HOW MANY MORE DAMN GREATS ARE THERE?"

"Ummm… I think about ten more."

"wow. Let me go get my trunk and Layla and we can go catch the train before it ditches us."

"Okay. I'll go get my stuff."

We parted ways. Whos Layla, you ask? My immature owl. Shes still the size of my palm. When I got her in my first year she was the size of a cricket. Unbelievable, right?

Me and my sister always seem to get messed up pets. My sister had a thin and hairless cat and she used a spell to make it have long, luxurious black and brown fur, making it look almost like a mini tiger…

Me? Yeah, I could've made Layla bigger but I didn't feel like it. Shes so cute when shes little.

Now that ive explained everything, I want to get back to packing. I got my cart and put my crate on it. Oh wait its upside down. I flipped it, and guess where it went. My back. I was pinned to the floor until I heard a small and shy voice outside the dorm.

"Faith? Where are you?" it was Albus.

"IN HERE! HELP!"

"I DON'T KNOW THE PASSWORD!" he said back to me.

"TICKLESNOUT!"

"WHAT KINDA PASSWORD IS THAT?" he said the password and ran inside.

"Oh wow… are you serious Faith? How the hell is that on your back?"

"Cute story…" I said.

"Youll have to tell me on the train." He pulled it off my back and helped me up. "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Right.

I climbed on the train and looked back at Hogwarts for the last time until September. I found Reagan and my sister Camilla in a compartment so I slid open the door and sat down. Albus followed me in.

"wow. So we have three, no four I see James, so we have four Gryffindors… whos the oddball here?" Camilla teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically.

Sophie came on about a minute later. "Sorry im late guys. What did I miss?"

Albus opened his mouth. I glared at him and he slowly closed it.

"Nothing." I told her.

James entered the compartment. He looked like something really bad happened.

"Whats wrong, James?" Camilla asked him.

"I was just talking to Ashton. Shes being a total bitch."

"The usual." Reagan said. "But she'll be the one crying when she gets expelled for what she did."

"Yeah, does the headmaster even know she used one of the unforgivable spells on someone?" Albus said.

"I doubt it." Sophie said. "But her brothers a Ravenclaw he's not that bad."

"WHAT CURSE DID SHE USE?" I suddenly screamed out.

Camilla looked upset. "The same one our grandparents were basically destroyed with…"

I gasped. I hadn't been reminded about that in ages. I guess it was never on my dad's mind.

I didn't talk for the rest of the ride. I pretended to be asleep but I was actually listening to everyones summer plans.

James suddenly gasped. "Wheres Lily?"

Albus rolled her eyes. "She has other friends, she's probably with them. We'll all be seeing eachother this summer."

"Oh..right." James sounded embarrassed. "So.. uh what plans do you have this summer, Rea?"

"Oh, the usual. I'm working at the Joke Shop, remember?"

"Uh huh. Is it just me or does anyone want to figure out how everyone in the last generation seemed to die? Its like… EVERYONE died. Who would've killed them? School is like a complete heaven here."

"Yeah our parents never talk about my uncle…" Reagan said.

"um I know im going off topic but do you think somethings wrong with Fai?"

"Shes fine." Camilla said. "Shes pretending to sleep but really shes just listening to everything we say.

"How did you know?" I said. Everyone besides my sister jumped.

"I'm your sister, I know when your faking, when your sleeping and when your taking a shower."

"Stalker much?"

"Haha, that's kind of my job. I'm supposed to watch you at Hogwarts remember?

"That's when I was little. I'm going into my fifth year and your going into your seventh.

Ok… then whats the most impossible thing you want to do this summer?" Sophie said changing the subject.

"I want to see my grandparents." Albus said.

"Al, we have grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur, we've met then before."

"No, dads side. And I know we've met mum's side, I'm not stupid."

"Dads side died when he was one. But he never told us how."

"I know, but Sophie told us the most impossible thing."

"Oh right." James stared out the window.

**AN: ok this story is AN EPIC FAIL. Im probably not gonna get any reviews for this, Anyways. I don't care though. I had fun with it and that's all that matters. I wont update until I get at least one review. **

**OC's aren't accepted, yet. Cause I already have so many…. But I will at one point (maybe) have an availability for ocs. Ok? Byyyyyeeee **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok so its been a while. I didn't really feel like updating and I haven't been on fanfiction in a while D:**

**Ok enjoy! Sorry if its tacky lol**

A few hours later we finally pulled into the train station. We eagerly dashed out of the compartment. But my clumsiness ruined that moment. I tripped and fell on my ankle. All of my stuff in my crate flew out. Everyone basically started laughing really hard.

My ankle burned. Its like someone ripped it out of its socket, and planted it on a bunch of burning embers, then reconnected it so I could feel the heat, only to tear it apart again.

Camilla, Reagan, and Albus noticed and they ran up to me.

"Whats wrong? Are you ok?" my sister asked, with a concerned expression.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak, until I realized the wind was knocked right out of me. My sister ran off. I knew where she was headed by her body gesture.

Reagan looked at my leg. "Its swollen…" she had the "oh my gosh I think it might be broken…" look.

"I'll go get my dad!" Albus said, running off.

My dad ran up to me about a minute later, followed by Camilla. Soon enough came my mother.

"Fai…. Are you ok?" dad asked, as if he was staring at a crate full of spiders. Yeah, I get my wimpyness from him.

"n…n…n….n….n…n…."

"I take that as a no then!" My mom said.

In the distance I could faintly see Albus. I squinted a bit harder and saw his dad behind him. Harry Potter.

He knew what a broken bone was, with all the injuries from Quidditch back in the day.

He examined it for a bit, and then looked up at me.

"Faith, its not broken. You're ok. Just got a little nervous there. You will be fine. Just a little twist."

"ok…" Reagan and Camilla lifted me up. I grabbed onto their shoulders as my parents ran off. "WE'LL START THE CAR!" mom screamed back at us.

"Why am I always so clumsy?" I asked, when I could speak again.

"You aren't THAT clumsy, Fai." Regan said to me.

"Yes she is," my sister coughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! I see my dad! Regan said. "Call me, okay? She squeezed my arm and ran off. "Feel better Faith!"

My dad helped me into the car and sat in the front seat. Camilla slipped in next to me.

"Ready?" my parents asked.

"Yep!" Cami and I said in unison.

The ride home was very quiet.

Then, my father asked "So how was Hogwarts?"

I had heard him, and waited for Camilla to respond first, because she probably had more to say than I did. She had her headphones in and was probably listening to One Direction or something.

"Oh um," I started. "It was fun!"

"Looking forward to sixth year?" he asked me.

"Yes, actually!"

"I remember my 6th year," my dad said with a distant smile, then quickly frowned. "That was the year my headmaster died. Albus Dumbledore."

I spit out the water I had started drinking. "Albus?!"

"Didn't Harry tell you? He named his son Albus Severus Potter, after two of Hogwarts greatest headmasters. At least that's what Harry says.

We pulled into our driveway and I jumped out of the car, careful not to injure myself further. I ran right up to my room and grabbed my cell phone. I find this piece of muggle technology fascinating. If it weren't for Harry and Hermione growing up in a muggle household, my friends and I wouldn't have these iPhones and iPods. We couldn't take them to Hogwarts. I put my headphones in and played "Let it be" by The Beatles. Then I opened up Facebook, another form of muggle technology. I pulled up group chat and asked who was on.

Regan: I'm here. Hi

James: I'm on, too. I'll get Albus.

Me: Ok.

Lily: Hi Regan and Faith

Albus: OK im on

Camilla: hey sis, hey guys

Me: OK guys are you ready to carry out our plan?

Everyone: yes!

Me: James, do you have the time turner?

James: why of course ;)

Me: …

James: Smolder

Camilla: OK! *le change subject

Me: Lily, do you have an excuse set up?

Lily: yeah

Albus: how many days should we pack for?

Me: I don't know, just pack a lot.

Camilla: ok I have to go make Fai and I dinner. Everyone come over here tonight, Fai's and my parents are going out. We meet at 7. Everyone ready?

Lily: ready.

Regan: ready.

Albus: I think so.

James: yep

Me: Its what we've been waiting for.

That night, after I ate a full two bowls of noodles, my parents hugged and kissed us goodnight as they would not be back until after midnight. What they didn't know is that WE wouldn't be home when they got back. We would already be in another time period. We could bring our phones, but when we traveled back in time, the phone changes form to some other muggle technology back in that day, so we are just leaving our phones here. I made sure Camilla and I cleared all our facebook conversations and text messages, in case our parents went through our phones looking for any possible hints of our whereabouts.

I zipped my suitcase up and snapped out of my daze, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

They were here. This was it.

There was no turning back now.

**AN: ok so for all my lovely reviewers, finally here chapter 2 is, in 2013 :P**

**I was really busy and never found time to be on FF but now I'm finally back :D yay **

**Ok so yeah**

**Click that review button down there! It's been so lonely lately **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>As I put my finger on the doorknob, my hands trembled. How would this end?<br>The door flew open and there all my friends were, staring up at me.  
>"Ready?" James said.<br>"Ready," I said, breathlessly.  
>Camilla rushed in, her suitcase rolling behind her.<br>James pulled out his time turner, entered a date and, clutching our bags, off we went.  
>We were at a battle arena. There was a young boy, around our age, who looked strangely like Lily, Albus, and James. He almost looked as if he was…<br>Harry Potter.  
>"That's our dad," Lily whispered.<br>"That must be Sirius."  
>"Serious?" I said.<br>"Sirius. Sirius Black. Our dads godfather. He died, though. That lady killed him."  
>"well, kill her!"<br>"No magic outside Hogwarts!" my sister said.  
>"We're like 25 years back in time, Camilla" I said. "We aren't even born yet."<br>I took my wand out, and pointed it at the lady with the dark, frizzy hair. "Avada Kedavra!" I squeaked. Never had I thought I'd speak those words. I saw Harry, Sirius and several others glance at me- holy crap is that Mr. Ron and Mrs. Hermione?! With a shocked expression but mouthed "follow us!" they got away and we quickly followed.

We ran and ran until we finally stopped. It was in a cozy room, with several chairs. They sat down and motioned for us to as well.

"What WAS that?!" Hermione said.

After a few seconds of quiet and everyone staring at me expectantly, i spoke.

"We're from the future." I managed to say.

"WHAT?!" Harry said.

"Uh, hi dad..." Lily, Albus, and James said.

"Dad?" Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Yeah... They are kind of your kids." I said.

"Prove it then, whats your names?"

" James, im named after your father." James said quietly

"Lily, after your mum," my friend said.

"Albus Severus Potter, named after two of hogwarts greatest headmasters" albus told him.

"Severus?" Hermione said. "Since when was our potions teacher Headmaster?"

"When Dumbledore died," Camilla told them.

"Dumbledore died?!" Ron said with a confused look.

"Yeah, i think it was in your sixth year."

"well why did you kill bellatirx?" Harry said. "what was going to happen?"

"She was going to kill Sirius." I said gravely.

"can you kill Voldemort once and for all? Go back to when he killed my parents, and kill him. My parents will live. That will cause whoever else died at the hands of Voldemort- whoever they may be, all to survive because Voldemort wouldn't be around.

"But, dad" James said. "Then you wouldn't be-"

"The Boy Who Lived." Hermione cut in.

Harry reached up and felt his scar, which I had just noticed wasn't as faded as it was in the future.

"What if we never meet?" Ron said.

"its better than everyone dying…" Harry said.

"What if we get sorted into different houses?"

"Just do it." Harry told us.

We nodded and took out the time turner. We put in the numbers Harry gave us and off we went. It was a dark day, the ground was soggy and small drops of rain fell on our heads.

We saw a dark figure walk into the house.

"That must be the man." Camilla said.

Before he got in the house, James lashed out. "Avada Kedevra!"

Voldemort fell to the ground, lifeless, and slowly disintegrated into thin air.

We heard screams and a baby crying, (Harry of course,) but the family was safe, that's all that mattered.

"Can we go home now?" Albus said, trembling slightly.

"Yeah…" everyone said. We took out the time turner and sent ourselves back to our time.

Little did we know that we had messed up time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were all there, suitcases in hand, when we realized we weren't at home. We weren't in front of my house. We were in a room filled with bunk beds and dressers.

"Oh no..." Camilla said.

"What the hell happened?! James said.

"Wh-who are you guys?" Lily said, looking beyond confused.

"You don't remember us?!" Albus said.

"I-I've never met you. Any of you."

I burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER US!" GOOD ONE LILS!"

Lily stared at me funny and walked away.

"No… Fai, she really doesn't remember us."

Lily was still in sight, but a tornado surrounded her and ate her up. Literally. It was coming towards us so we had to react fast- and entered a random date into a time turner and off we went.

"holy crap!" James said, once we had arrived. "We just lost our sister. Just like that."

"We'll get her back," Cami said, putting her hand on James' shoulder as if to comfort him.

"it has to do with what we did." I said. "killing Voldemort was just about the stupidest thing ev- WHERE ARE SOPHIE AND REA?'

We looked everywhere, but they were gone. They must have either been sucked up in the tornado or left in the wrong time period. I fell to my knees and broke into tears. My sister bent down to hug me.

"It's going to be fine..." I whacked her hand away.

"No it's not." I said through my tears. "let's just look around."

So we did and we quickly realized we were at Hogwarts.

Back when our parents were in their first year, by the looks of it. I saw the round glasses and instantly knew who it was- without the scar.

And he, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere near each other.

They had never even met.

We followed them in and sat in our appropriate tables.

The former trio member Hermie was called up to the sorting hat.

In a matter of 3 seconds, she was sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!"

My jaw dropped. _Oh no…_ I thought.

I waited and waited and finally Harry was called.

"SLYTHERIN!"

_No! THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_

Finally it was Ron's turn.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

No… no… no…

Why did we have to do this? We were all going to be absorbed. If our parents never meet…

They'll never get married. And we'll never be born.

I snapped out of my daze when I heard my father's name.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My mum, Hannah Abbot, was called next.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

At least they stayed in the same houses.

All of a sudden, hell broke out.

There was a large man. Very large. Almost like a giant. No, he was a giant.

"Rubeus Hagrid!" the old man said.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!" and Hogwarts headmaster fell dead. Along with everyone else.

Soon it was just me, my friends, and a select few.

We fled back to our time.

It was still just as messed up.

But when I looked around, it was worse.

"ok. James is here. Albus too. Wheres… "

Camilla.

My sister. The only family I had left.

And now she's gone.

My eyes filled up with tears. I did my best to hold them back, but after about 20 seconds of biting my lip, I couldn't hold them.

My life is over.

Theres nothing much to live for now.

Just Albus and James.

And they will both be gone by week's end.

And so will I.

Albus ran up and hugged me. Hugged me as if, he too, was holding back tears. James followed behind him, as I knew he always liked my sister and didn't know what to think. He was just too shocked, like I was, to say anything.

Suddenly, a small voice spoke. It was a boy about our age. 15 or so. And he had red hair.

"What... why are there people here?"

"what do you mean?" James said, through sobs.

"This orphanage was deserted years ago.

We motioned for him to sit.

"Then why are you still here?" I said, wiping my face with my sleeve.

My sleeve, which so reminded me of home.

"There was a giant." This person said.

"and?" Albus said, a little too demandingly.

"And he attacked. Everyone fled, and the head of the orphanage sealed it off after she thought everyone left."

"But you were still here."

"I was reading, and not paying attention."

"Anyways, whats your name?" James said.

"Xever." The teen said.

"Hi Xever," I said. "I'm Faith Longbottom, and this is James and Albus Potter."

"Potter?" he said. "As in Harry Potter?"

"Yeah…" the two brothers said, unsure.

"Harry Potter is a murderer. He murdered my parents. Was sentenced to Azkaban."

"uh…"

"I'm going to have to kill you both now. Avada-"

"NO!" I jumped in front of them.

"Kedevra"

I fell to the ground. I squirmed a bit, as James and Albus were staring down at me in horror. The pain was incredible. My eyes fogged over as I transitioned into the afterlife.

I woke up, surrounded by white and blue.

Sky Blue.

Yes, I was as dead as anything.

Dead.

I had left James and Albus with Xever.

Or had he killed them?

I don't know.

All I know is that I was alone,

And scared.

I just wish we never had this idea to change time.

Such a foolish idea as this.

I wish I weren't so foolish.

**AN: im so depressed. **

**This story has been amazing to write. Im going to miss it.**

**NO! LOL this isn't the last chapter. Its not going to go on much longer though, as I'm very busy working on my back so I will have a more successful recovery from my surgery. Sorry.**

**I also don't know if I should make the ending happy. I have 2 possible endings. So vote! Happy? Or not?  
>click that adorable review button so its not lonely!<strong>

**Goodnight!**


End file.
